it scares me to the core when you look at me
by sweetpoison10
Summary: just a creative story from my senior english class. Like my other entries not really twilight related. Please review


It looked as though it might rain and the sign at the First National bank said it was 72۫۫ outside. I could feel dirt in the wind pelt me as it left a stinging sensation on my bare arms. I thought I heard footsteps, but I knew that was impossible because I was the only one on this disserted street it was after all 2:47 in the morning on a school night. I normally wouldn't be out this late but I needed to clear my head in hope to have sleep take me tonight. So who could be out besides me? I carefully scanned every building for lights, movement, any reason why someone would be outside, and I soon felt my heart speed up as the adrenalin was distributed throughout my body. There was nothing, and by nothing I mean no one, everything was closed, not one car was insight. There it was again footsteps so brisk so sure of themselves but as quickly as they started up they stopped. Once again I turned and searched for someone… anyone… anything… because my mind was screaming that if you found something then it was better because it could be explained but once again there was nothing but the leaves circulating on the ground. I took several deep breathes before I started off again. I tried to concentrate on where I was going and if there was anyone who could have been the owner of the mysterious footsteps from earlier but I was soon lost deep within my own thoughts of the previous night.

_I could see the terror on my face in the reflection of those eyes, those soulless eyes. He slowly stood from his crouching position by the mutilated corpse. He wiped his blood covered knife on his dingy jeans. I watched as the light gleamed from it. I couldn't move my eyes from it. I was frozen in place even though my brain was screaming run, but there I stood. I could feel the blood drain from my face and I feared for a second that I would faint and become his next victim. Finally my body caught up with my mind as he started coming towards me. I knew at that my memories would be tainted by that crooked smile. I was trying to figure out my next move but I wasn't fast enough. He tackled me to the floor but I slammed his head into the ground and stumbled to my feet. I tried to find my cell phone but it must have fallen out of my pocket during the struggle. My mind was going in circles as I tried to come up with a plan but all I could think was that I couldn't lead him to my house. I heard someone scream and a few minutes later I heard sirens. It finally hit me that I had never stopped running and people were starting to give me intrusting looks. I slowed by pace and wiped a stray tear from my face. Once I got to the more populated side of town I blended in and looped back to my house where I found a note from my parents explaining that they wouldn't be back for dinner and to order pizza. I knew that I should have probably had something to eat but I couldn't bare it. So I opted to take a shower to try to relax and as soon as the warm water hit me I completely broke down. It took me a while to realize that I had blown through all the hot water. It was like I was in a trance getting ready for bed. I grabbed my I-Pod and put it on shuffle and tried to let sleep take over. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him crouched over the body. I felt like I was suffocating under my blanket and I started to feel the sweat collect on the back of my neck. I had to get out for the fear of hyperventilating. I quickly put on my running shoes and went outside._

When my mind came back around I realized I had been wondering around for over an hour now. I thought about going back but I knew he would be there, waiting, waiting for me, his only witness. I was still trying to figure out how he could do something like this, how could anyone do this? I heard the footsteps again and turned around but this time I was looking into the eyes of the killer. "Forget something?" he said in a raspy voice. He was holding up my cell phone. I was trying to decide if I should run or not and he must have been able to read my face like a book because he then said "What, no hug for your big brother?" he had that same soulless look on his face and that crooked smile. The thought hit me like a ton of bricks, I should have ran.


End file.
